pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bug type
Bug Pokémon are one of the seventeen element types. Bug-type Pokémon are generally arthropod-like Pokémon. Bug-type moves mostly use the Attack stat. However, some moves, such as Signal Beam, use the Special Attack stat. Bug-type attacks typically involve the use of the body parts of the bugs. Famous trainers that specialize in Bug-type Pokémon are Bugsy, the gym leader in Azalea Town in Johto, Burgh, the gym leader in Castelia City, Aaron, the first of the Elite Four in the Pokémon League of Sinnoh, and Alder, the Champion of the Unova Reigon. They commonly evolve at low levels, as early as lvl 7. They are strong against Grass, Dark and Psychic pokemon and are weak to Fire, Flying and Rock. In Gen.1 they were strong and weak against Poison types. Abilities of Bug Pokémon Natural *Anticipation - Just Wormadam (All). *Battle Armor - This is a ability. *Chlorophyll - Just the Sewaddle family; This is a ability. *Compoundeyes *Download - Just Genesect; This is a ability. *Dry Skin - Just the Paras family. *Early Bird - Just the Ledyba family; This is a ability. *Effect Spore - Just the Paras family; This is a ability. *Flame Body - Just the Larvesta family; This is a ability. *Gluttony - Just Shuckle; This is a ability. *Guts - Just Heracross; This is a ability. *Honey Gather - Unique to Combee. *Hustle - Just Durant; This is a / ability. *Hydration - Just the Shelmet family; This is a ability. *Hyper Cutter - Just Pinsir; This is a ability. *Illuminate - Just Volbeat; This is a ability. *Insomnia - Just the Spinarak family; This is a ability. *Intimidate - Just Masquerain; This is a ability. *Leaf Guard - Just Swadloon; This is a ability. *Mold Breaker - Just Pinsir; This is a ability. *Multitype - Unique to Arceus (Bug Arceus). *Oblivious - Just Illumise; This is a ability. *Poison Point - Just the Venipede family; This is a ability. *Pressure - Just Vespiquen; This is a ability. *Shed Skin *Shell Armor - This is a ability. *Shield Dust *Sniper - Just Skorupi; This is a ability. *Speed Boost *Sticky Hold - Just Accelgor; This is a ability. *Sturdy - This is a ability. *Swarm *Swift Swim - Just Surskit; This is a ability. *Technician - Just the Scyther family; This is a ability. *Tinted Lens *Unnerve - Unique to the Joltik family. *Wonder Guard - Unique to Shedinja. Dream World *Contrary - Just Shuckle; This is a ability. *Damp - Just the Paras family; This is a ability. *Frisk - Just the Yanma family; This is a ability. *Infiltrator - Just Ninjask; This is a ability. *Iron Fist - Just Ledian; This is a ability. *Keen Eye - Just Skorupi; This is a ability. *Light Metal - Just Scizor; This is a ability. *Moxie - This is a ability. *Overcoat *Prankster - This is a ability. *Quick Feet - Just the Venipede family; This is a ability. *Rain Dish - Just Surskit; This is a ability. *Rattled - Just Ledyba; This is a ability. *Rivalry - Just Beautifly; This is a ability. *Run Away - This is a ability. *Steadfast - Just Scyther; This is a ability. *Truant - Just Durant; This is a ability. *Unburden - Just Accelgor; This is a ability. *Weak Armor - Just the Dwebble family; This is a ability. *Wonder Skin - Just Venomoth; This is a ability. Bug Pokémon Families Category:Pokémon Types Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Bug-type moves